Love never dies Chapters 1-3
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: The story begins...


**KibaNaru:**

 **A Love Story**

 **Intro: 10 Years ago Naruto met a young man named Kiba. They were inseperable and became very good friends til one day they fell in love with one another. Kiba's parents objected to their relationship and told Kiba not to see Naruto anymore or be friends with him but Kiba didn't listen to them. Naruto's family objected at first but then became supportive of his and Kiba's relationship..One day Kiba went to go see Naruto at the training fields their usual meeting spot telling him that he's moving and that his family's making him go with cried really hard hugging Kiba as Kiba hugged him back and they kissed each other on the lips. Then Kiba's father came around looking for his son and saw him with Naruto got mad and went to grab Kiba and Kiba fought with him as Naruto told Kiba's father that he loves him more than anything then his father punched Naruto in the face and Kiba lost it by hitting and kicking his father for hitting the love of his life. His father didn't care about his son's feelings or for naruto's feelings either then Minato Naruto's father arrives asking kiba's father why his son has a black eye and Kiba's father told him what he did and so Naruto's father told Kiba's dad that Kiba and Naruto love each other so much! and care for each other! Kiba's father just stood there telling Minato that Naruto is not to ever see Kiba again because they're moving away..Minato tries to get Kiba's father to change his mind telling him that what he's doing is very wrong and that he can't break true love! Didn't work so two weeks later Kiba and his family moved away and Naruto and Kiba were both crying so hard reaching for each other as The car Kiba was in drove away disappearing in the distance..Now 10 years later of being apart Kiba now 25 years old moves back to Konoha to start his new life and to find the love of his life Naruto..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruto wakes up from another sleepless night of having dreams about Kiba..gets out of bed to get ready for work feeling really down like he has for the last ten years. Sakura: ohh Naruto it's heartbreaking seeing you like this! Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura but I've kind of have gotten used to it even though its not a good thing at all..Sakura: Naruto what can we do to make you feel better? Naruto: I don't know maybe if Kiba didn't move away I'd be happy...Shikamaru: Naruto you poor thing breaks my heart seeing you like this! If there's anything we can do let us know okay? Naruto: Okay I'm gonna leave for work so see you later! Sakura & Shikamaru: See you later Naruto! Sakura: We gotta get going honey or we'll be late..Shikamaru: okay love let's go...Everyone makes it to work on time and when Naruto walks into the warehouse he goes right to his work station and begins working on his orders..Sai: Hey Naruto! Naruto: hey sai how are you? Sai: doing okay are you alright? Naruto: Yes I'm okay just wanna get these orders done so that when the truck comes they'll be ready...Sai: Okay well guess what Naruto! Naruto: what? Sai: Iruka's gonna be doing a tour today with some new person he hired for the mail room..Naruto: that's nice..Wait! he hired a new person?! wow! Sai: Yea wow is right man! Well I gotta get these orders done so see yah Naruto! Naruto: see yah! hmm wonder who this person could be eh! I'll just get these orders done. The new hire walks into Iruka's office ready for the tour around the facility..Iruka: Hey you made it and you're on time! ?: Yes I try to be on time to appointments. Iruka: that's good to know so are you are you ready for me to show you around? ?: Yes I'm ready sir..Iruka: It's been a long time since I've seen you kid and how many times have I told you in the past to call me Iruka? ?: Okay! a million times sorry! Iruka laughs: okay let's get this over with..they go through out the building then shows him the mail room where he's going to be working at..?: this is huge man! Iruka: yes it is my friend so get used to it cuz this is where you're gonna be working at..Oh and let me show you the manufacturing room where the orders are put together..?: Okay..They walk into the huge warehouse where all the workers are getting all the orders completed before the trucks come to collect..wow this place is huge too damn! Iruka: Yes its the biggest area of the facility! here let me have you meet some of the workers. ?: okay! As Iruka introduces him to some of the employees he looks around the place and as he looks around he sees Naruto and begins to cry of pure happiness...Iruka: Are you okay? ?: Yea I'm alright let's get on with the rest of the tour..Iruka: Okay..He shows him the rest of the place and at the end he asks how soon can he start and they agreed for him to start first thing Monday morning. Iruka: good seeing you again see you Monday! ?: Yea see you Monday! walks out of the place thinking: oh wow can't wait to start! He goes over to his new place to unpack his stuff..While unpacking he comes across a picture of him and Naruto when they were together...thinking: ohh I can't wait to find you my love I miss you so much and nothing can keep us from being together now nothing...puts the picture on his nightstand next to his bed. when gets finished un packing everything he leaves his new place to go get something to eat and while he's walking he hears someone calling his name..Kiba turns around hoping it would be Naruto but unfortunately it wasn't him it was Shikamaru..Hey there been a long time! Shikamaru: Yes it has! how are you doing? Kiba: I'm okay I guess just moved back here to Konoha. Shikamaru: You're back?! Kiba: yes I am back Shikamaru for good. Shikamaru: cool well I gotta go you have a good one okay? Kiba: Okay see yah! Shikamaru: see yah! walks away thinking: wow Kiba's back! what am I gonna tell Naruto?! will he believe me if I told him? maybe not..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shikamaru arrives home from work sees Sakura in the kitchen preparing dinner goes to wrap his arms around her..Hey babe how was your day? Sakura: It was okay how was yours? Shikamaru: It was alright and guess who I ran into on the way home? Sakura: who? Shikamaru whispers: I saw Kiba..Sakura: What?! Shikamaru: yes apparently he just moved back here to Konoha so he says..Sakura: I will have to see this because I don't want to tell Naruto and let him get his hopes up..Shikamaru: I don't either honey he's been hurting so badd over the years after what happened. Sakura: True you're right honey ohh so happy to see you baby! Shikamaru: I'm happy to see you too honey! They kiss each other on th lips..you're amazing you know that Sakura? sakura: thanks baby Then Naruto walks through the door: Hey guys how was your day? Sakura & Shikamaru: It was alright how was yours? Naruto: Well Iruka hired someone for the mailroom thank goodness because that relieves us from doing that part of the job! Sakura: That's great! least you guys won't be swamped now! Naruto: yea really huh! Shikamaru: hasn't been a long time since he's hired someone? Naruto: Yes it has been I just hope this person isn't a slacker like the last one! oh wait Iruka doesn't hire people like that anymore! Sakura: No I don't think he does Naruto! Are you guys ready to eat? Shikamaru & naruto: yes we are! Sakura sets the plates down on the table and they begin eating thier dinner..Naruto: guys? I've lost hope of ever seeing him again..Shikamaru: What?! Sakura: ohh Naruto..Naruto: It's been 10 years! I can't be an emotional zombie for the rest of my life! Sakura: True but still don't lose hope Naruto stranger things have happened..Naruto: Yea you're right you guys..leaves the table to wash his dishes and put them on the rack..Sakura and Shikamaru do the same thing..Naruto: I'm gonna go shower I'll be out in a minute..Sakura: okay! Naruto goes to take a shower. Sakura: what's wrong babe? Shikamaru: I love you so much Sakura I really do love you..Sakura: I love you too Shikamaru very much..they kiss as Sakura unbuttons his shirt kissing him all over while she takes it off..Shikamaru does the same to her and they take off the rest of each others clothes kissing and licking each other everywhere on each other's bodies..Sakura: ahh! ohh baby mm Shikamaru: ohh Sakura you're so beautiful baby then thrusts into her vagina going deep as they both moan then Naruto walks in on them..Naruto: Oh I'm so sorry you guys! my bad I'll just let you guys be..Shikamaru: Naruto come here! Naruto: what is it you guys..Sakura: what can we do to have yo relax...touches his crotch...Naruto: ah! what was that for Sakura? Sakura whispers: Because you're so hott...gives him a kiss on the lips with her tongue going into his mouth..Naruto: ohh wow...ahh! Shikamaru grabs Naruto's ass as Sakura takes off Naruto's pants and goes down on him..Naruto: ah! ah! ohh wow..dammit! ah! ah! ah! Shikamaru: you like that Naruto? licks his ear...Naruto: ohh yess I do ahh! ohh yess! Sakura stands up from going down on him gives him a kiss on the lips then goes to kiss Shikamaru...Shikamaru: ohh Sakura..mmm baby...they pin Naruto against the wall having their way with him...Naruto: ahh! ohh yess! ohh yess! ahh! ohh that feels soo good! ah! ah! then Shikamaru thrusts into Sakura's vagina as naruto thrusts into Shikamaru's ass deep with all of them moaning with pleasure! Naruto: ohh wow dammit! ahh! Shikamaru: ahh! ohh mann ah! AH! mmm feels soo good baby...Sakura: ohh Shika! ah! ah! ohh wow you guys are wonderful ah! ah! soo yummy..that was greatt..Shikamaru: yes it was honey..Naruto: wow it was greatt you guys oo wee! Sakura: wanna join me in the shower? Shikamaru & Naruto: ohh yesss we do! they all go into the shower making out with each other moaning as they all kiss each other...Sakura: ahh! mmm ahh! ohh you guys...Naruto: you guys are so sexy and so hott...Shikamaru: so are you Naruto..Sakura: yes naruto you're a hottie...they get out of the shower still making out..Sakura and Shikamaru: Are you alright Naruto? Naruto: Yess I'm okay you guys I was just zoned out for a minute that's all..Sakura: I guess you were Naruto! you get some sleep or at least try to okay? Naruto: I will try you guys..Shikamaru: Okay goodnight Naruto..Naruto: Good night you guys goes to bed has a dream about Kiba..In Dream: Naruto! I'll do whatever it takes to find you! I miss you so much! I love you baby..Dream ends. Naruto wakes up thinking: Kiba...ohh Kiba goes back to sleep or tries to. Kiba's in bed dreaming about Naruto..In dream: Kiba I miss you so much! I'm lost and empty without you..I love you..Dream wakes up thinking: Naruto we will be together again my love I promise...goes back to sleep at least he tries to. The next day when Naruto gets to work he sees a crowd of people and goes to see what's going on..When he gets through the crowd he sees Iruka talking with Kakashi about taking over the business..Naruto thinking: wow those guys are studs! goes to the warehouse to start his orders. Sai: You know Iruka would be a good match for Kakashi..Naruto: Yea actually they would be a good match for each other. Sai: yea they would mann I miss my Ino so much I can't wait to pick her up later from the airport. Naruto: She's back huh? Sai: Yea she was on a business trip I can't stand it when she goes on those things I get worried about her when she's away from me. Naruto: Least you have somebody Sai be happy about that. Sai: I'm so sorry Naruto..You'll find happiness again just don't lose hope okay..Naruto: thanks Sai. Sai: You're welcome Naruto! goes to do his work a while Naruto does his but can't help but think about Kiba for some reason then starts crying..Iruka: Hey you okay? Naruto: Yea I'm just having one of my emotional moments..Iruka: Naruto seeing you like this breaks my heart if you need anything let me know okay? Naruto: thank you Iruka Sensei continues with his work..The truck arrives and all the stuff gets loaded onto the truck. The truck takes off for the day and all the commotion has died down and everything is now silent except for the sound of the machines running. Iruka's looking out his window at the workers in the warehouse thinking: I have a great group of people and all of them are such good workers..I just hope Kiba's gonna be one of those people..sigh then it hit him like a ton of bricks..Holy cow! Him and Naruto! but its been ten years if not more since they've even seen eacn other! eh well he's gonna be in the mailroom so he won't see him at all except when the mail get handed out but that's it..Kakashi walks into Iruka's office. Iruka: Hey Kakashi what can I do for you? Kakashi: Have you told the ones in the mailroom who the new person is? Iruka: No I haven't and I really hope this guy's gonna work out..Kakashi: What's the matter? everything okay? Iruka: Yea I'm okay just have alot on my mind right now. Kakashi: oh I see poor Naruto always looks so sad..whatever's going on with him is sure tearing him up inside...Iruka: It has been tearing him up inside Kakashi..Kakashi: what has? Iruka: It's a long story. Kakashi: I have time to listen to this story when you're ready to tell it..Iruka: okay! you stubborn Ass! Anyways Do you recall 10 years back when Naruto and Kiba were around 15yrs old when they fell in love with each other? Kakashi: Yes I remember that Kiba's father was such an ass! Can't believe he tore them apart like that! Iruka: I agree he shouldn't of had done that and left them alone as Minato had told him to do but he just didn't listen to him. kakashi: so what happened then? Iruka: Well Kiba and Naruto did whatever they could just to see each other inspite of Kiba's father's actions! They really loved each other Kakashi they really did and after Kiba and his family had moved away mann Naruto just lost his mind, went into deep depression, just put himself in a cocoon after going through all that shit when it shouldn't of had happened. Kakashi: wow poor Kiba and Naruto! If I had known about this way back I would had tried to help him in anyway I could! Iruka: I know you would had and Minato and Kushina tried everything they could to cheer him up but nothing got accomplished. Kakashi: That's so sad Iruka how they suffered through all that just because of Kiba's asshole of a father! Iruka: Yea and I had heard over the years that Kiba also had put himself in a cocoon and wouldn't open up to anyone anymore! Well not until a couple years ago when his sister Hana called me telling me how Kiba finally told off his dad and got kicked out of the house. Kakashi: Damn! I didn't know that happened! Iruka: sure did Kakashi and she also told me that he made a vow to himself that he will do anything to find Naruto and get him back at any cost..Kakashi: Geez! He really does love him! Iruka: I know Naruto still loves him too but I think he hides it and doesn't tell anyone about it...Well I don't know if he even tells Sakura or Shikamaru how he's feeling. Kakashi: So why is this becoming a big deal again then?! Iruka with a low tone: Because Kiba's moved back here to Konoha! Kakashi: What?! Iruka: Yes he's back Kakashi! He was here earlier because I was giving him a tour of the mailroom. Kakashi: So Kiba's gonna be working here then? Iruka: yes but as you know the people who work in the mailroom keep to themselves and don't talk to anyone else other than to each other and nobody else. Kakashi: Did Naruto see him when you walked Kiba through the warehouse? Iruka: No he did not see him but Kiba saw him though..Naruto was concentrating on his job and nothing else..Kakashi: Well I guess its a good thing that Naruto didn't see him then! And who is Naruto staying with these days anyways? Iruka: He lives with Sakura and Shikamaru he's been living there for the last 8 years I think? Kakashi chokes on his drink..: Did you just say that he's living with Sakura and Shikamaru?! Iruka: yes i did why? Kakashi with tears in his eyes: Ohh Iruka she can't be with Shikamaru! Iruka: Um Are you alright Kakashi? Kakashi: I'm still in love with her Iruka! I love her so much! I want her back! Iruka: Kakashi you hurt her really badd telling her about your fling...Kakashi: I know and I've regretted doing it and I still regret it to this day! If I could only tell her how I truly feel...Iruka: She's moved on Kakashi you have to let her go...Kakashi yelling: No! I will not let her go! you don't understand! Iruka: Understand what! Kakashi! Kakashi: that she's the love of my life Iruka! Iruka does the unthinkable and kisses Kakashi on the lips..Kakashi: Iruka! what was that for? Iruka: Because Kakashi I love you! I always have! and I know deep in your heart that you feel the same way about me too...Kakashi crying: why didn't you tell me?! Iruka: because you're so in love with Sakura that I was afraid that i would never have a chance with you Kakashi...Naruto walks in: Um sorry to interrupt but here's the new invoice for our next big order. Iruka: Thank you Naruto...Naruto: You're welcome Iruka Sensei walks away to the warehouse. Kakashi: He looks like a zombie Iruka...Iruka: yes he does I told you its tearing him apart inside...Kakashi: Yea..and now the matter at hand..what made you think that you'd never have a chance with me? Iruka: I just said why! Because of your love for Sakura! Kakashi then gives Iruka a kiss back...Um Kakashi? Kakashi: ohh Iruka... you're so damn handsome...licks his ear. Iruka moans. Kakashi: you okay Iruka? Iruka: yes I'm alright kakashi mann I want you so badd grabs Kakashi's ass kakashi: ah! hey! what was that for?! Iruka: Because you're so hott...Then Kakashi sees Sakura walking into the warehouse to see Naruto thinking: ohh my cherry blossom I miss you so badd..Then for some reason Sakura looks up and sees Kakashi staring at her through his office window thinking: oh Kashi..I miss you so much! why aren't we together...tears begin to fall from her eyes..Naruto: Are you okay? Sakura: Yea I'm alright...Naruto: Sakura? are you sure? Sakura yells: Yes! then cries really hard..naruto: what's wrong?! why are you crying?! Sakura: Because I just saw my Kashi cries harder..Naruto: ohh Sakura I'm so sorry and you know it's his loss because he's the one who cheated on you! Sakura: I know but I still love him Naruto...I miss him! Naruto gives Sakura a hug saying: Let it all out Sakura you've been holding this in for a long time now..Iruka: what was all that yelling?! Kakashi: I don't know Iruka! Iruka: Let's go check it out okay? Kakashi: Okay..They go to the warehouse and see Naruto comforting Sakura as she cries really hard...Iruka: What's going on Naruto? Naruto: she just started crying Iruka! geez give her a break! Then Sakura stops crying turns around sees Iruka and Kakashi...Sakura: I am so sorry you guys! I'll leave now since I'm interrupting...Kakashi goes after and stops her right when they get outside the building..Kashi?! Kakashi: cherry blossom? Sakura smiles with tears in her eyes: Ohh Kashi I miss you so much! I forgive you for what happened...Kakashi: you forgive me? Sakura: Yes I do Kashi and I still love you..breaksdown and cries Kakashi: ohh Sakura I still love you too! Sakura: my Kashi..**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sakura: I have to go now Kashi hope to see you again...Kakashi: don't worry you will my love! I promise! Sakura smiles and walks away smiling. Kakashi walks back inside the building and when he gets to his office Iruka lays a kiss on him..Kakashi: what was that for? Iruka: I want you Kakashi really badd Kakashi: Iruka? Iruka closes the door closes the blinds then kisses Kakashi on the lips..then someone knocks on the door..who could that be? Iruka: I don't know? Kakashi opens the door and Kiba's standing there before them..Kiba: May I talk to you guys for a second please? Kakashi: Sure come on in! Iruka: What's up Kiba? Kiba: I was wondering when my first day of work is? Iruka: you start on monday first thing! be here on time! understood?! Kiba: Yes Iruka Sensei! leaves to go home feeling really happy then he walks by the warehouse to get to the parking lot and sees Naruto working..thinking: oh my gosh! oh my Naruto! oh I wish I could run in there and kiss you but I can't yet...leaves the building. He gets to his apartment and is feeling so much joy in his heart that he can hardly stand it! ohh my love! I can't wait til we're together! ohh baby! then he hears a knock on his door and when he opens the door he sees his father in the door way..What do you want? Kiba's dad: Listen Kiba! I wanted to come and say I'm sorry for what I put you through and also for keeping you and Naruto apart..I knew you two loved each other more than anything..Kiba: why didn't you just let me be with him then?! Kiba's dad: Because I wasn't sure if he was the one for you Kiba! And after you turned 18 and moved out of the house your mother and sister got on me! sorry It took so long son for me to do this but I wasn't able to find you at all after you left home..Kiba: It's fine dad I forgive you but please let me be with the one I belong with! Kiba's dad: Kiba you can be with who ever you want just make sure that you wanna really be with them..Kiba: thanks dad! they hug and his father leaves to go home as Kiba feels shocked at what just happened...Thinking: wow! that's alot of weight off my shoulders! Now I just gotta figure out when to make my move in getting back with my love! Naruto leaves work feeling shocked at what happened with Sakura and Kakashi when he arrives home Sakura goes to hug him and so does shikamaru..Naruto: Hey guys how's everything going? Sakura: Okay how are things with you? Naruto: same old stuff gives Sakura a kiss on the lips and touches Shikamaru's cock..Sakura: are you feeling okay? Naruto: why do you ask? Shikamaru: well your hand is on my bulge in my pants and you kissed Sakura..Naruto goes to pull down Shikamaru's pants sucking on his cock as Sakura goes down on Naruto...Shikamaru: ah! ohh damn! ah! ohh yess! Ahh! mmm ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! Sakura stands up from going down on Naruto and Naruto stands up from going down on Shikamaru taking off the rest of his clothes and kissing him all over..Ahh! ohh damn! ohh mann ah! Naruto: Are you okay? Shikamaru: ohh yess I'm finee..takes off Naruto's clothes til he's naked and kisses him on the lips grabbing his ass cheeks..Naruto: ah! ah! mmm you two are turning me on really badd...Both Shikamaru and Naruto take off Sakura's clothes kissing her all over and licking her vagina and sucking on her breasts..Sakura: ah! ohh babys! ahh! ohh feels so good! ah! ah! ah! Shikamaru thrusts into Sakura's vagina deep as Naruto thrusts into his ass going deep all moan loud with pleasure! licking and kissing one another with Sakura in between them like a sandwich with Naruto caressing her breasts and Shikamaru kissing her on the lips thrusting inside more and more sakura moans louder...you guys are wow! Shikamaru: oh are we? Sakura: Yes you guys are! Naruto: why thanks Sakura! then goes to take a shower and while he's taking a shower his mind drifts to thinking about Kiba...wishing he could find him and be with him again like they were so many years ago.. He comes out of the shower to dry off gets his clothes on and when he comes out Sakura's staring at him with a worried look on her face...What's wrong? Sakura: Remember what happened earlier? Naruto: Yes I remember that really shocked me actually because you guys hadn't seen each other in forever..Sakura: I know and not a day goes by that I don't think about him Naruto..I mean when I saw him there I didn't know what to do at first except listen to my heart racing a mile a minute..Naruto: I'm sure that was hard for you Sakura I mean he really hurt you..Sakura: yes he did but I felt that it was time for me to forgive him and let it go. Naruto: Let what go? Sakura: the cheating on me thing! Naruto: oh okay that! well that took alot of guts to do that and I'm proud of you! Sakura: thanks Naruto! But..Naruto: but what? Sakura: I still love him..Naruto: ohh Sakura I'm sorry least you have a good man now you loves you more than anything! Sakura smiles: Yes I do but why does my mind go back to Kakashi then? Naruto: Because you two still love each other that's why.. Sakura: Like you and Kiba? Tears fall from his eyes Naruto: Yes like Kiba and I..Dammit I'd do anything to get him back..Sakura: I know you would Naruto..Shikamaru walks in sees Naruto crying..What's wrong? you okay? Naruto: I'm okay its just that I'd love to see my Kiba again or better yet get him back! Shikamaru: You know Naruto you really love him very much and I can tell because it's written all over your face..and if you want we can maybe help you track Kiba down..Naruto: Really?! you guys?! Sakura: Yes! we would help you Naruto in anyway possible! Then they hear a knock on the door Sakura goes to open the door and Kakashi's standing on the porch before her..Hi um what brings you in this neck of the woods? Kakashi: I came to check on Naruto to see if he's okay. Sakura feeling sad: that was nice of you to come by for that..Naruto: Kakashi what are you doing here? Kakashi: I came to check on you to see if you're okay that's all..looks at Sakura...Naruto: I'm doing okay I'm hanging in there and I have my two best friends here for support..they've been great on helping me through all this mess...Kakashi: that's good Naruto! You have the right people for support you know that? Naruto: Yes I do Kakashi...Kakashi: well I gotta get going now see you tomorrow Naruto! Naruto: see you Kakashi..Kakashi leaves to go home then hears someone running down the street calling his name..he Turns around sees Sakura coming towards him. Sakura: Ohh Kashi! I just had to come see you! I'm sorry about earlier..Kakashi: Cherry blossom? don't be sorry for what happened today...Sakura whispers: I love you Kakashi Hatake..Kakashi's face turns bright redd as she giggles..Kakashi: ohh is that how it's gonna be huh? Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: I love you too Sakura Haruno..Sakura: can I kiss you? Kakashi: please...kisses him on the lips as their tongues go into each other's mouths moaning..ohh Cherry Blossom Sakura: ohh my Kashi...they kiss again then as they were about to go their separate ways Sakura kisses him again...Love you..Kakashi: love you too..go their separate ways with the both of them feeling down and sad. Sakura begins to cry really hard thinking: Ohh my Kashi I love you so much I always have! as it starts to pour down rain...Kakashi walking home crying really hard thinking: I love you Sakura so much I always have and I regret what I've done and Promise never to do it again! cries as the pouring rain falls on his head and he doesn't give a damn! He walks into his house soaked to the bone..freezing his ass off then he hears a knock on his door..he runs to the door and when he opens the door Sakura's standing on his porch crying really hard..Kakashi: what are you doing?! You're gonna get sick love! Sakura: I don't care Kashi! I love you! I never stopped loving you goes to kiss him on the lips and he kisses her back...I really truly love you Kashi! I'd love to be with you again...If you'll have me that is...Kakashi: I think you should go home before you catch a cold...Sakura: I am home..with you...Kakashi: Sakura please...Sakura: you don't want me?! cries even harder to where she's not able to breathe...Kakashi: Are you okay?! Sakura passes out..Kakashi then rushed her to the hospital and Lady tsunade takes her in and examines her then she walks out to the waiting room to talk to Kakashi..Tsunade: well kakashi I don't know how you're gonna react to this but sakura's 4 months pregnant. Kakashi: What?! Tsunade: You heard me! Kakashi: But I haven't slept with her in..ohh boy...Tsunade: You're gonna be a father Kakashi congratulations walks away..Kakashi thinking: I'm gonna be a father! wow! ohh Sakura goes to see her...he walks in her room sees her laying in the bed sleeping...touches her face as she wakes up and sees him by her side..Sakura: Hi...what happened? Kakashi: you were crying really hard and stopped breathing and you passed out so I brought you here to the hospital..Sakura: ohh dear did she find out anything? Kakashi: yes she did find something..Sakura: what did she find out Kashi? Kakashi: You're four months pregnant Sakura..Sakura: I'm what?! Tsunade walks in: How are you feeling? Sakura: feeling okay what's the story? Tsunade: you're pregnant Sakura at least four months along..Sakura: But I was with.. Tsunade: Yes and now you're gonna have a baby together..Sakura with tears in her eyes: Ohh Kashi I'm so sorry! cries harder. Kakashi: don't cry my love and there's no reason for you to be sorry..Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: you know I'm still in love with you Sakura I just thought that you'd be having a child with Shikamaru though..Sakura I'm not though Kashi...because it's our baby..according to Tsunade. Kakashi: but we're with other people..oh wait! what am I saying?! Sakura: Um I don't know Kashi! feels the baby move..oh my gosh the baby moved! Kakashi: what? puts his hand on her stomach the baby moves again as tears fall from kakashi's eyes..wow! Sakura: yes wow is right Kashi..I know Iruka really likes you alot but I don't want to be having to live without you...Kakashi: I gotta go..leaves while crying so hard that he feels heartache in his chest. Sakura lays there in the hospital bed crying really hard..Shikamaru and Naruto walk in to see her..Shikamaru: What's the matter honey?! Sakura: hi you guys! well I'm pregnant cries..Shikamaru: ohh baby I don't care if you're pregnant I love you no matter what! Sakura: ohh Shikamaru hugs him tight as he feels the baby move..Shikamaru smiles: baby moved! Sakura: yes sure did move! Naruto: I'm so happy I'm gonna be an uncle! they all laugh..Kakashi's outside of the hospital just crying non stop til Iruka walks up to him: What's wrong?! you okay?! Kakashi: Sakura's pregnant cries harder..Iruka: ohh baby I'm so sorry..Kakashi hugs Iruka crying..It will be okay..Kakashi looks up at him: you think so? Iruka: Yes I think so...Kakashi: I feel so awful! and my heart just aches! Iruka: come on let's go home so you can relax okay? Kakashi crying: okay let's go..They leave the bench in front of the hospital going home and Kakashi thinking: Sakura... Sakura's in her hospital bed alone with tears in her eyes thinking: Kashi...Shikamaru walks in: Tsunade said that we can go home now honey..Sakura smiles: okay honey..Shikamaru: I don't care who's baby it is as far as I'm concerned it's our baby! Sakura smiles: Ohh Shikamaru I love you so much! Shikamaru: I love you too baby..Naruto: I love you guys you're the best and I'll be there when you need me..Sakura pulls Naruto to her and kisses him on the lips..Naruto: Um Sakura? what was that for? Sakura: For always being there for us when we need you..Shikamaru: let's hurry home you guys..Sakura: good idea!**


End file.
